Es cuestión de entender
by Luli-Potter
Summary: Una sola pregunta es capaz de ponerte el mundo de cabeza en tan solo un instante. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría preguntar algo como aquello? Sobre todo si no se sabe la respuesta, sobre todo si quien hace la pregunta es… es alguien como ella.


Disclaimer: _Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling, por supuesto. _

* * *

No es la gran cosa, pero ojalá les guste :3

* * *

**Es cuestión de entender**

—¿Qué es el amor?

El amor no tiene definición, depende de cómo lo vea cada uno. El amor es todo y es nada, es lo mejor y lo peor de las personas, está en todos y en ningún lado. Hace tanto bien como mal. El amor es algo que yo jamás había experimentado antes, así que no tengo la menor idea.

—No sé —respondo. Ella resopla y me observa incrédula.

—Honestamente, Harry —dice, y yo frunzo el ceño—, no tienes remedio.

Ella ríe y yo me descubro disfrutando de su risa.

—¿Y eso por qué? —pregunto y ella rueda los ojos.

—"Por qué" —repite—. No sé, me esperaba una respuesta un poco más… —mueve las manos buscando el término adecuado.

—¿Más qué? —la interrumpo alzando las cejas. Si bien no soy el tipo más listo del mundo, tampoco soy estúpido, y esta conversación me está haciendo sentir como uno. Ella resopla, rendida, y me observa con una sonrisa especial, esa que parece hecha sólo para mí.

—Más _Harry_ —dice con simpleza. Y yo le correspondo la sonrisa, a pesar de no haber entendido nada. Ambos reímos e inconscientemente nos acercamos más el uno al otro.

—¿Entonces? —dice—, ¿no vas a responder a mi pregunta?

No respondo, me limito a observarla fijamente. No sé bien por qué, pero me encanta observar su rostro. Es armonioso, dulce y hermoso. Ella sonríe.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta divertida.

—Tienes lindas pecas —suelto en un susurro, y ella se ruboriza pero me sonríe. Me sonríe con _mí_ sonrisa.

—B-bueno, gracias —tartamudea con las mejillas aún coloradas—, pero "tienes lindas pecas" no es una respuesta a mi pregunta.

Ruedo los ojos y río.

—¿Es que no dejarás de insistir nunca con eso?

—¡No! —responde, tozuda—. ¡Si te pregunté es por algo!

La miro a los ojos por unos segundos y niego con la cabeza. La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de qué responder, sobre todo porque jamás antes me lo había planteado. ¿Qué es el amor? El amor es… nada, ¡el _amor_! Río ante mi pensamiento absurdo y ella me observa como si hubiera enloquecido.

—¿Te pasa algo, Harry? —pregunta con una mueca extraña. Niego con la cabeza.

—No, nada, es sólo… —sonrío— estaba pensando en una respuesta que pueda satisfacer su curiosidad, señorita —digo en tono pomposo y burlón, y ella ríe.

—¡Tonto! —me da un golpe amistoso en el pecho y siento arder allí donde sus dedos me tocaron—. Ya, en serio. ¿Pensaste en algo?

Hago una mueca de exagerada concentración. Ella alza una ceja y arruga la nariz de una forma tan graciosa y tierna que me cuesta concentrarme de verdad.

—Nop —digo al fin, soltando el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo—. No tengo la más mínima idea.

Ella hace un divertido puchero con los labios y se apoya en la pared.

—Lástima —dice. Yo me inclino a su lado, apoyando un brazo en la pared y mirándola de frente; parecemos encerrados en nosotros mismos y de esta manera no hay nada que nos pueda molestar. Una voz dentro de mí —la cual no sabía que existía— agradece por eso.

—¿Qué es una lástima? —la voz me sale más ronca de lo que debería y me ruborizo. Ella ríe de nuevo y se sacude el largo y brillante cabello pelirrojo, dejándome atontado por unos cuantos segundos.

—Es una lástima que no lo sepas, porque… —sonríe de una manera que nunca antes había visto. No es la sonrisa de siempre, no es la sonrisa que le dedica a Ron cuando hace alguna estupidez, y tampoco es _mí_ sonrisa. Esta esconde algo más, y me descubro muriendo de curiosidad por averiguarlo.

—Porque… —la apremio, y me inclino inconscientemente más hacia su rostro—. ¿Por qué, Ginny?

Ella parpadea, aturdida al parecer, y susurra:

—Es una lástima porque no entenderás esto.

Y termina con la distancia entre nosotros de la forma más inesperada pero anhelada al mismo tiempo. Roza sus labios con los míos y automáticamente se me cierran los ojos, como si la oscuridad y el suave roce me trasportaran a otro lugar, uno donde nada importa y todo es maravilloso.

Ella se separa; el momento fue tan efímero que me pregunto si acaso fue real, y con _mí_ sonrisa adornando nuevamente su rostro, se marcha lentamente de aquel pasillo solitario y desierto.

¿Qué es el amor?

Sigo sin tener la menor idea. Y ella se equivocaba al decir que no lo entendería, porque lo hago, a mi simple y complicada manera. Pero si el amor es algo como eso: dulce, cálido y maravilloso, robado de alguna esquina y escondido en el corazón; me encanta, y no necesito definiciones para disfrutarlo y atesorarlo, porque es único y me hace sonreír.

Porque es como ella. Porque ella es _amor_.


End file.
